professorlaytonlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Lemmy
"I'm Emmy Altava, your new assistant! Call me Emmy!"'' "I'm sorry, you're my...?" -an exchange between Emmy and Layton in Last Specter/''Spectre's Call'' '''Lemmy (Lem - me) is the pairing between Hershel Layton and Emmy Altava '('L/ayton, Emmy/). This is a pairing from the prequel triology, and is one of the un-canon pairings in the series. Another name for them is Emton, or Emshel, or Remiton. This couple isn't currently very popular throughout fanfiction, as Layton can be paired with lots of other characters, but the charm the two share in Last Specter/''Spectre's Call'' makes them seem like one of the most popular pairings throughout the game, next to Lukianna. Their real-life pairing is Cani. Relationship Dynamic The pair first met at the Yard, upon the event of Emmy being accused of stealing a young child's wallet by Grosky. Layton stopped by and helped comprehend the chaos, even assisting the boy in reversing his mistakes. On the way out, Emmy thanks Layton. He then leaves, without giving Emmy his name (Grosky tells her instead). Emmy was fully introduced to Layton on the way to Misthallery, as she stopped Layton's car. Besides being a bit alarmed by Emmy's vivacious behaviour at first (which was contrast to his sensible, calm nature), he wasn't mad at her, and the two got along very well. They actually got along much better than Layton and Luke (Layke) in the game. In Eternal Diva, Emmy only makes a minor appearance, but, at the beginning of the film, she and Layton show familiarities with each other's work. It is unknown if this is the same in The Miracle Mask. In conclusion, they have a very good relationship, whether being considered a romance or not. Lemmy Trivia/Facts *They are among the many pairings that contain two major characters from the prequel triology. *In age, the two are 9 years apart, Layton being 34 and Emmy being 25 in Last Specter. *Layton seems suspicious of Emmy, as he wrote in his journal about her fighting skills being far from amateur. *Emmy didn't forget Layton's name over the 6 years between their two meetings, even without her seeing him for that time. Lemmy Moments '''''Last Specter/Spectre's Call *Layton stopped by to help Emmy, despite any other plans he had. *Layton lets Emmy straight into his car. *Emmy follows Layton, but Layton doesn't get angry. *Emmy researches Layton, showing impeccable detective skill. *Emmy smiles when she states that Layton is 34 and unmarried. *Layton states Emmy as a valuable assistant. *Layton cares about Emmy's safety. *They go to meet Luke together, and are together for the whole game. *Emmy cares about Layton's career. *The two met six years prior the game, when Layton saved Emmy from being arrested. *Layton was concerned that if the young boy's intentions had gone to plan, Emmy would have been arrested for no reason. *Layton called Emmy a lady. *Layton had to stop Emmy from kicking Luke's door down. *Layton and Luke woke Emmy up when they were asleep in the hotel. *The footnotes Layton adds to Emmy's notes in Chapter 6 shows he thinks about her even when she's away. *When Layton speaks about "the way of an English gentleman", he remembers Emmy is with them, so he adds "and lady". *Emmy implies her dislike of insects - most likely arachnophobia - and Layton says that they'll have to work on this, showing he cares for Emmy's way of living. *Aldus mistakes Layton and Emmy for a couple. ''Eternal Diva *Layton doesn't stop Emmy from talking to Luke in the manner she was. *Layton asks her on her research. *Layton waits for Emmy and co. to go when the floor is breaking before he and Luke. Miracle Mask *Emmy shows Layton and Luke to the horses. *Layton, when taking the candle stick, leaves Emmy while he goes to save Luke, perhaps because he thinks she will get hurt. *Layton thinks Emmy would look nice in the dress they see in Ludmilla's boutique. *Emmy asks Layton if he noticed her hair cut, meaning she cares what he thinks about her. *They talk quite openly together about Layton's highschool perm. *Gloria confuses Emmy for Layton's wife. Fights/Bad Times *Layton was quite angry at first when Emmy drove in front of him. *"Goodbye, Professor Layton. It was fun travelling with you." '' Fan Representation Lemmy isn't very popular, as Clershel supporters dislike Layton being paired with Emmy. It is also a fact that Emmy and Claire look very similar. This is used as a key advantage in the fanfiction "Livin' Like A Soldier", as Emmy played the part of Layton's daughter, after being left years ago. They also have a dA group (hecalledmealady) with a name that perfectly suits the pairing. They also have a strong bond in the fanfiction The Greatest Riddle of All. Lemmy Hints *Emmy and Layton's VAs (Christopher Miller and Lani Minella) will be working together in future games. *Emmy has to go somewhere before Curious Village, hence the chronology. She also says goodbye to Layton in the TGS 2012 trailer. A dramatic farewell can be expected for the next game. *Emmy could possibly return in future years. Lemmy Songs *She's Always A Woman To Me - Billy Joel *Everytime We Touch - Cascada *You Don't Know You're Beautiful - One Direction Lyrics "She can kill with her smile, she can wound with her eyes" ''- She's Always A Woman To Me (Emmy's evolving personality) ''"But she'll bring out the best and the worst you can be, blame it all on yourself, 'cause she's always a woman to me"- She's Always A Woman To Me (Emmy, with a first impression, looking like a tomboyish girl, but Layton seeing her as a lady) "Forgive me, my weakness'"'- '''Everytime We Touch (Layton being soft against Emmy's quick remarks and energetic persona) ''"Being the way that you are is enough" ''- You Don't Know You're Beautiful (Layton never doubting Emmy's characteristics, and always accepting her) Spoken Moments ''"I'm sorry, you're my...?" "Assistant! You do know what an assistant is, don't you? Hee hee!" "I'm sorry, Miss Altava, but..." "Professor, please...Emmy! And stop apologizing so much!" "All right, Emmy. So sorry, but it seems that there has been some sort of mistake." "Oh, I don't think so, Professor! Dean Delmona hired me himself! It seems that you have been too busy to attend your departmental meetings lately. Is that right?" "Well... I supposed there might be some truth to that. However --" "Sounds to me like if anyone needs an assistant, it's you! So from now on, I'll be the backup on all your projects! Got it? Great! I can't wait to get started!" "So what perplexing mystery are we hot on the trail of now?" "Why would you ask that?" "Well...you're off to somewhere in quite a hurry. Something must've piqued your intrest." "Ha ha... That intuition will serve you well." "Ooh, how mysterious! My first day on the job, and and it's already so Laytonesque!" "...Laytonesque? What on earth does that.... Emmy, had you heard of me before today?" "Heard of you?! Of course I've heard of you! I know everything about you, Professor!" "Emmy, your methods are onorthodox, but very effective." "Thanks! Whenever you need a little muscle, you just let me know, Professor, and I'll be there!" "I'll keep that in mind." "Continue your research, Emmy!" "Of course I will, Professor!" "Wait! Thank you so much!" "No need to thank me, Miss. Helping a young lady like you is the duty of every true gentleman. Have a lovely day." "He called me a...lady. Wait! Come back here! What's your name?" "I guess it's over, Professor. So who do we alert first? I mean, we discovered the Golden Garden!" "No, Emmy. We must keep this place a secret." "What?" "At least, until Arianna recovers." "That's a bit of a shame. Clearly, something like this...this could launch your career! You'll be in all the newspapers! Wouldn't that be great, Professor?" "Ha ha ha. I suppose so, but don't worry, Emmy; I doubt this'll be the last mystery we solve." "Heh heh, yeah. Heh... Eugh." "Ha ha. Well, if you're going to be an archaeologist's assistant, we may have to work on that a bit, Emmy." "I shall accept the risk involved in being close enough to get a good look at it." "How is this going to work, exactly?" "If I wait here, hopefully I can get a good look at the specter. While I'm doing that, I want you two to hide somewhere safe." "Yeah, right! I'm going to be right at your side, Professor! As your assistant, I'm not going to run and hide if you're in danger!" "But Emmy, we spoke of this rule earlier..." "We also spoke of exceptions to rules. And we need as many eyes on this thing as we can get!" "That is sound logic. Fine. However, if you are ever in danger, promise me you'll run for cover." "Understood, Professor." Images ''Last Specter EmmyXLaytonChatNaughtyBoy.PNG|"No need to thank me, Miss. Helping a young lady like you..."'' NicetoMeetaLadyLikeYou.PNG|''"...is the duty of ever true gentleman. Have a lovely day."'' EmmyCookingBetterThanFlora.PNG ''Eternal Diva'' Emmy007.png Category:Un-Canon Pairings Category:Last Specter Pairings Category:Mask Of Miracle Pairings Category:Eternal Diva Pairings Category:Het Pairings Category:In-Game Pairings Category:Prequel Pairings Category:AdultXAdult Pairings Category:Layton Pairings Category:Emmy Pairings Category:Employment Pairings Category:CanonXCanon Pairings Category:Miracle Mask Pairings Category:Azran Legacies Pairings